Modern Demons
by DAve and Bob
Summary: A Town or city, whatever you wish to call it, demons lurk about in all time periods, finding them is rather difficult, unless you are as unlucky as Kagome. Even after Naraku's defeat it seemed she is still a demon magnet. Even more so now then, ever. But what is drawing all these demons to her town, and how can she stop it? OC's, but they are probably not going to be the main focus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Odd happenings/ Kagome's side.**

Her mind wandered, Kagome couldn't keep focus at all. She was back in school, her life normal once again, but she couldn't help but stare out the window, even though class was about to start she couldn't keep focus.

She winced as the light of the sun shined into the room, everyone was simply walking around preparing for the new semester, and she couldn't get over what had happened in Feudal Japan.

"_Okay girl, you got to focus. Being depressed and down all the time won't_ _do any good."_

She looked around as she sighed once more, it seemed none of her friends were there that day, which is just soul crushing. Though she did miss a lot of work so it was probably for the best that they weren't there.

"Okay class!" The home room teacher boomed, two students stepped next to the man, both of them looked unfamiliar at least to Kagome, actually one of them... was out right unsettling.

Kagome closed one of her eyes, she felt this force before, something demonic was being lingering from those two, something wasn't quite right.

"What is up with those two..." Kagome paused as the teacher began speaking once more, announcing the names.

"This fine young lady here is named...ah this is quite the mouth full." He coughed before he took a deep breath. "Well anyway, this is Sakusan Niku no musaboru hito." The teacher wasn't lying, that really was a mouth full, Kagome had no idea why a family would choose a name like that to identify themselves with.

Actually Kagome note the girls long black hair, actually her hair was down to her heels of her feet along with two bright red eyes. It just didn't feel natural, like something wasn't human about the girl.

"Also, please also give a warm welcome to Manyu Unagi..." The teacher whispered under his breath, no doubt making a comment about the odd names the two students had.

The boy looked normal, brown hair and brown eyes, Kagome wondered if he was a foreigner of some sort since he was rather tall. Either way they both looked somewhat natural in their school uniform, even if she looked rather uncomfortable in it.

"Okay, Miss Niku, you shall be sitting next to... Higurashi."

Kagome simply blinked, she was never the rude one, she was actually rather outgoing, but that girl just gave her the chills. Maybe she was just be paranoid, she didn't want to be rude to a new student she is probably nervous about everything.

"Ah, sure I don't mind." Kagome smiled as she looked at Sakusan, the red eyed girl simply nodded as she took her seat, Kagome wondered if she should say something. After all being friendly is probably for the best, and maybe she might meet someone new.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

The girl scanned Kagome, as if she was sizing her up, her legs her breast. The girl closed one of her eyes blushed as she growled.

"Please, I really don't like talking to poor people...you may speak to me when you are richer." Sakusan spoke with a certain amount of disdain, as Kagome frowned.

Rude was the only thing that entered Higurashi's mind, as she bit her lip, she really wanted to tell her off. If she was a rich as she said why wasn't she in one of those all girl school or something? Either way she wasn't a person Kagome really wanted to associate with.

"_Okay, just calm down, no need to do anything like that. Just be the bigger person and ignore her, simple as that."_

Kagome took a deep breath, as Sakusan looked towards the front. It seemed the comment she made was not important as the day passed as normal.

It was uneventful to say the least, but it was nice to have some normalcy in her life, even if she was longing for some familiar faces. School was almost over as she glanced at the clock, she knew she really should be paying attention, but it seemed like an impossibility at that point.

Minutes away from the end of the day the girl that had been sitting next to Higurashi all day finally spoke up, but what she said was rather alarming, which is saying something since Kagome had heard rather odd things before.

"Oh, Higurashi I should note, please restrain from visiting the school tonight. It would be a shame if you lost that pretty head of yours, that means if you visit the school tonight then you will be decapitated, I just wanted to tell you that, since I don't think you're very smart."

"Wha-"

The ringing of a bell, that was the sound that was signaling that the day was over. It was obvious that Kagome was going to ask her, but it seemed the long haired teen rushed off. Now there was another thing eating away, don't visit the school tonight. Those were Sakusan's words as Kagome rubbed her the sides of her head.

"Maybe I should just ignore it..." Kagome walked down the hall as she wondered what she should do, a demonic feeling that Sakusan was emitting was rather strong as well. If she was a demon she didn't do a good job of hiding it.

But if there was a demon, then maybe she should have a look. After all she was the one here that had the most knowledge of that sort of thing, someone may be hurt if she didn't act...Then again there were a lot of if's in this situation.

"I just need to think...I can figure this out!" Even if she was alone she still could do something, she couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

"But how am I going to explain this to mom?"

The red eyed girl flopped on her extravagant bed, as she let out a grumble. She was a demon, demons do not go to human schools. At least not worthless public schools, Sakusan sighed. Her mother really needed to stop taking random vacations. The next world was nice this year, but once again she was stuck with mother. Her two sisters were aloud to do whatever they wanted, but she was always stuck with mother.

"Gah, plus more worthless demons are hanging around this town. They can kill as many humans as they want, as long as they don't bother me I don't care."

Sakusan stared at the ceiling as her once black haired turned a blood red, or rather it turned into blood as she grabbed a nearby with the strands of tentacle like hair. She glanced at it and took note of the time.

Half past six, keeping time straight when you've traveled to so many places.

One thousand five hundred thirty two years was a long time to live, but boredom was the worse thing that over came her, boredom and...

"SAKUSAN! Where is the cupcakes!" Her mother, a rather luscious demon yelled from the kitchen, she had a habit of making random trips and bringing men hope to sleep with. It made sense, she was a succubus, but Sakusan didn't want to hear that every other night.

"How am I suppose to know that! You bought them, so you should know where they are, stop asking me pointless things!" Sakusan snapped as the woman called her mother stormed into her room. It seemed like her mother had forgot to ask her daughter something important.

She slid into the door way, Sakusan was rather surprised, most demons her age would be talking about how much her back hurts. Even if she looked like she was in her mid twenties, it was quite annoying actually. She had silver hair and she had beautiful red eyes, no doubt the woman could have any man she wanted, which is probably why all Sakusan's sisters had different fathers.

"Oh, I forgot to ask how your first day was? Did you meet any cute girls there?" Miss Niku winked at her daughter who simply groaned.

"There was one girl that I had my eye on, I told her to stay away from the school, but knowing my luck she is probably already with someone." Sakusan, sighed. She wished she could meet some cute nurse or something. Being single is not a nice thing, and finding someone to date of the same gender was even harder.

The silver haired woman shrugged, as she was reminded something that she had to tell her daughter. Something that was on the woman's mind for a while.

"Oh, yes. That's right, someone called you, that Dao boy. He wanted to know if you could pick something up for him at the school tonight." Sakusan cocked her eye.

She had no idea that Katto was even in the town at the time, though she highly doubted that he was a student at the school.

"Why the hell would that killer need me to visit the school for him, and at night of all the times." The demon girl sat up on her bed as she questioned such thing, before her mother smiled.

"Well, it seems his girlfriend has left some books there, since he is not a student him hanging around there would be bad news." The silver haired woman chuckled as Sakusan eye twitched.

It really didn't make any sense, the young man known as Katto was an expert in the field of stealth, he was the most logical choice when it came to things such as this. The truth of the matter was, he was just a lazy bastard.

Her mother did not care what she did, on the contrary, she wished Sakusan would stay out late and cause as much trouble as she possibly could, after all she was a demon and a demon should do such things. They should also never wash their hands before a meal and never clean their plate.

"Plus I'm going to be visiting the Higurashi residence for dinner. They are such nice people, they even gave me a gift basket! I wonder if there are any handsome men in the family, maybe an older boy. Ah a woman can dream." Miss Niku held her checks as Sakusan frowned, no doubt her classmate Kagome belonged to the Higurashi family. Not like any of that mattered to her at the moment, she was more concerned about her trip to the school.

"You already told the killer that I'm doing it anyway...didn't you." Sakusan grumbled as she got up from her bed. Her mother simply nodded.

"Yep, you don't want to be called out as a liar!" Her mother gave a light smile as Sakusan gritted her teeth.

"I didn't tell him I was going to do it in the first place now did I!" Sakusan snapped as her mother shrugged once again, not really carrying about her daughter, something that Sakusan was use to.

"Anyway, Sakusan should I go with the red wig or the black wig. I might wear my old necklace, you know the one that I got when I was a child, I'm pretty fond of it. I'm asking you since my old lady fashion probably will be useless in this kind of situation." Miss Niku smiled as Sakusan sighed, she got out of her bed as she walked past her mother completely ignoring her question.

"H-hey don't be so cold Sakusan, since I doubt you are going to be at dinner. You can at least give me some hints on what to wear!"

Once again, completely ignoring her mother Sakusan headed towards the front door.

"I'll assume you won't be here when I get back, so please do not do anything that may give us away."

With those words the black haired girl slammed the door leaving her mother grumbling.

"I swear, she gets her uptight attitude from her father."

"What are you doing Kagome..." That is what she asked herself as she looked at the school, it seemed to take on a completely different atmosphere when the sun was down. Then again any building took on a different atmosphere when there was no light.

"I don't even have any proof that there is anything weird going on...I just look like a crazy girl hanging out at night, I have school tomorrow to, so staying out this late will just be trouble."

Kagome sighed once again, despite her better judgment she slowly climbed over the fence that was guarding the school as she entered the building she wondered why the door wasn't locked.

Even if the fence was up the door should have been locked, she wondered if it was because it was still rather early or someone else beat her here, either way it was worth investigating futher.

As she traveled down the halls of her empty school Kagome took note how beautiful the moon was that night. The light shined perfectly through the windows, Kagome actually wished she could take a picture of it.

As she was preparing to turn a corner she heard footsteps coming from the adjacent hallway, whether it be a teacher or a demon, she really didn't need to be caught. She quickly hid behind the corner, peeking her head ever so slightly as to figures walked down the hall.

"Gah, are you sure there is anything here Hebi, we've been looking for hours and no a god damned thing reared its head." A familiar voice bellowed as Kagome cocked her eye.

No doubt it was Manyu Unagi, but what was he doing there at night time, and who was he talking to?

"Of course, this is a popular spot for demons, so if we managed to get a heart of one or something I'm sure our payment will be grand." A woman's voice, it seemed like she was in her early twenties, her hair was a rather dark shade of green. Almost like slime, which is pretty funny once Kagome started to think about it. It also seemed the woman was fond of leather, since she had a leather jacket as well as leather pants.

"_This feeling... Don't tell be she's a demon." _Kagome heart dropped, she had no way to defend herself, but then again, maybe she was friendly, after all she was hanging out with a human. She couldn't be all bad.

Just as those thoughts entered Kagome's mind the green haired woman opened her mouth.

"Eh...it seems like we have a little rat." As the woman said that Manyu frowned, it seemed he wasn't very pleased with the situation.

"If they're a demon rip their hearts out, if they're human you can eat them as you please. I don't want any witnesses to this."

The friendly part was out of the question, as Kagome bit her lip, if she made a break for it there was a chance that she could get out. But what would be the point, there wasn't any one else there, and if the woman really was a demon then she would be able to catch her in a flash.

"_Okay, I just need to make it to the street. As long as someone else was watching I doubt they would do anything to me."_

Kagome slowly turned around as she prepared to get up, at that very moment her heart dropped.

"Ah."

She was in front of her, the green haired woman was in front of Kagome like it wasn't even a big deal, she didn't even notice it until then. Kagome wanted to open her mouth to say something, but the green haired woman spoke before she could say anything.

"...Manyu, she looks like a classmate of yours." The green haired woman looked towards Kagome's classmate as he shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever like I said, if you find a human you can eat them if you want. I really don't care, just make sure they don't find the body." Manyu said something so horrid rather casually as the woman glared at Kagome, she let out a growl before stopping.

"That's no good Manyu, she smells like a Priestess, if I devoured her I might end up regretting it." The green haired woman stated that fact as Kagome took the chance to turn things in her favor.

"T-that's right, I'm a Priestess, I might just turn you to ash or something!" Kagome really wasn't in the position to make threats as Manyu simply laughed at such a worthless idea.

"Really? Well Hebi, if you can't eat her, just kill her. Hell, maybe her heart might be worth something as well." Manyu smirked as Kagome winced, it seemed like she had gotten herself into a rather complicated mess.

**We are going to be doing Inuyasha side next chapter.**

**This is also somewhat of a sequel to continuity error, but you don't need to read something like that to understand this. Plus it's in a completely different fandom **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Odd happenings, part 2**

This situation, was surprisingly horrible. Here Kagome was, sitting in a middle of the school hallway, a demon looking down on her while one of her classmates simply stared at the scene, uncaring at the outcome.

"...Well Hebi, what are you waiting for? Just rip out her heart and be done with it." The brown haired boy known as Manyu smiled as Hebi grumbled, it seemed something was completely off by the human, even if she was a Priestess it would be annoying to even killer her.

"Shut your mouth Manyu!" The woman hissed as her arm twitched, as if her own arm was breaking apart as a snake simply fell from her flesh. The sound wasn't very pleasant to the ears, as Kagome noticed something odd.

"We can make this messy, or you could die neatly, just look into my eyes..." It was a demand, as Kagome gritted her teeth, she knew if she complied that she would be killed instantly. However, for some reason her head moved on its own.

"Ah, really. You made me do something like this?"

A certain amount of disdain exited the woman's mouth as her yellow eyes flash, that instant Kagome lost all felling in her body. She simply collapsed as the woman sighed.

"All talk I see, if you were on a higher rank Priestess, then that wouldn't have worked on you..." The woman paused as Kagome winced, trying to lift herself from off the ground. Now was the time she really wished that she had her bows and arrows, but there really wasn't much she could do now.

"...Manyu, are you sure you want to kill this girl?" The woman known as Hebi asked an honest question as the boy scoffed.

"Hmm? Why do you care, since she's my classmate I should have the ultimate authority whether she lives or not...Let her mind be at ease, she won't leave here alive, so don't be going and giving her false hopes." It was strange, it sounded like he was remorseful, but that was useless.

"_Come one Kagome, you have to think of something." _The high school girl tried to get to her feet, but there wasn't any point. Whatever the woman did to her, it wasn't wearing off anytime soon.

"Sorry, but you have to die now...even if it's just for the pure pleasure of it." The woman grinned, it was sickening as she lifted her hand.

Kagome closed her eyes, preparing for impact, however, that never came rather a familiar voice was heard, but that person couldn't possibly be here. After all the entrance to the well had been sealed so, it was impossible for Inuyasha to be here.

"I suggest you get away from here...unless you want to piss me off!"

Yep, that was defiantly him, even if Kagome couldn't move her head towards the window, that was Inuyasha without a doubt.

The yellowed eyed woman simply blinked as she stared towards the red coated demon... Manyu simply frowned as he bit his lip.

"Hmm, a demon come before us for a sake of a human, now this is interesting, no matter it's more money for us after all. Hebi kill him." Manyu scoffed as Hebi crossed her arms, opening her hand towards the dog demon.

"_What the heck is she planning..."_ The half-demons eye narrowed as he took out a familiar blade.

Tessaiga, a blade created from the fang of the great dog demon Inu no Taisho, it was rather complicated and getting into the details of such a weapon would be meaningless at the moment.

"...Eh?! Now that is something interesting, I don't want to be cut by that now do I." Hebi smiled as her hand was still pointed towards Inuyasha, as Manyu sighed.

"Hey demon, don't go around swinging that thing. Collateral damage should be kept at a minimum right? Plus if you get to hyped up I might kill Higurashi, and that would be terrible."

It seemed that Manyu really knew how to push the people's buttons as Inuyasha let out a low growl.

"Also...you should really pay more attention."

A hissing sound as four snakes formed and shot out of Hebi's arm, their teeth were bared, however such a weak attack deserved a weak response.

_Slash._

The sound of flesh being cut in two.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha jumped from the window he was sitting on, lunging towards Hebi with sword in hand.

But as soon as he had the blade towards her neck, she sank low to the ground and as if she was actually a snake and slithered towards her partner at the other end of the hall. Either way she was away from Kagome, and that was his main concern.

"...Hmm, this guy may be a pain in the ass to take out." Manyu sighed as Hebi looked towards the brown haired boy.

"No worries, he's concerned over that girl right? If we keep aiming for her, he's bound to sleep up." Hebi pointed this fact out as the dog demon scoffed.

"Ha, you think I'll let something like that happen." He clenched his sword with both hands as he took aim.

The attack he was about to use was named the wind scar. It is said that it is able to kill one hundred demons in a single strike. There was truth to this however and eve Kagome knew he was about to use it.

"W-wait, you can't use that here!" Kagome managed to cough out some words as Inuyasha looked back at her, he was obviously going to ask why, though Kagome had good reason to stop him.

"Why not! That woman is obviously not normal right? And if they are planning on aiming for you, then I need to take them out as quickly as possible."

He had a point, and it wasn't like Kagome could move at the moment, but even so...

"If you use that here the school would be wrecked, plus the browned haired boy is a human."

No matter how twisted he was Manyu was still a human, killing him would leave a bad taste in anyone's mouth. Which is pretty funny since he probably wouldn't have second thoughts about killing them.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, none of this was going to be easy, he took a deep breath as he prepared his weapon...however.

"! Damn, another demon." Hebi hissed as Manyu eye cut towards his partner.

The moon was perfect for such a thing, but he never expected to get this crowded in such a short amount of time.

"Well, that sucks, if it's more back up, then we really will be in a bind." The boy sighed as he scratched the back of his head, his eyes wandering to Kagome.

"Well Higurashi it seems we have to cut this date short. I assume I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow?" The boy chuckled as Inuyasha glared at him.

"Well half-breed it seems like I won't be able to kill you today, maybe tomorrow or something?" With a shrug the woman known as Hebi transformed into something rather horrifying, a giant snake like monster as she devoured Manyu whole.

"W-wait!"

In a moment the monstrous snake shattered the ground, burring underneath the dirt. Following it would be impossible, as Inuyasha grumbled. Them getting away wasn't to appealing, but he had more things to worry about.

"Kagome, are you alright?!" Inuyasha knelled down as the she gave a light laugh.

"Um, yeah I'm fine, I just can't move that's all." Kagome replied as a long awkward pause followed.

"Ah, I can carry you, if you want." It really had been a long time since they seen each other, speaking of that. Kagome did have a question for the demon.

"Inuyasha...why are you here, or rather how can you be here?" Kagome had to asked since the Sacred Jewel had been wished out if existence, passing through the well would be impossible without.

Inuyasha simply shrugged, as if it really wasn't important. Which such a small fact was actually important.

"Well it's kin-"

He cut himself off mid sentence as he looked down the hall. No doubt a demon was coming, could it had been the one Hebi was referring to earlier?

"Great, just when we got rid of one another shows up." Inuyasha glared into the dark preparing for the worst, what he got was less then thrilling. Of course Kagome recognized the person that appeared before them almost immediately.

"Sakusan?" Kagome knew that she was a demon, or at least had demon like qualities, but what was she doing in school at night. Though Kagome didn't really have the right to ask such questions.

Sakusan didn't even respond to Kagome's words as she looked at the giant hole left by Hebi, before staring at both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"...What happened here, and why are you here Kagome, when I told you specially not to go here. It's like no one listens or something."

Inuyasha simply blinked before he took sniff of the air. Despite never meeting her before, her scent was familiar, actually it was a rather recent smell.

"Kagome, do you know her?"

Kagome sighed, she would rather not talk about her or to her. Even if she was a demon Sakusan was rather rude to her in their first meeting. However things were just getting more and more complicated by the second.

"...Well, shouldn't you be home now? My mom visited your house and it would be rude if you weren't there." Sakusan made a rather back handed insult as Inuyasha perked up, it seemed he had something on his mind that he wanted to say.

"Mom? So that woman I met earlier was you mom?"

Kagome was simply confused now, why was Inuyasha there, who was Sakusan mom, and how did Inuyasha know her. And why was Sakusan even there.

"Hmm, this is pointless dribble, shall I recommend we go back to my house? I'm sure mother has finished her trip, and talking to you fools is giving me a lesser form of brain damage."

Another insult as Inuyasha grumbled.

"What did you say!?" He snapped ash Kagome sighed, it seemed that everyone had forgotten that she was completely paralyzed at the moment.

"Okay, can you guys stop talking for a moment, I would like to get up from off the floor." Inuyasha snapped to attention as he picked up Kagome, she really couldn't help but blush as Sakusan gagged.

"Enough of this, are we going back to my house or not?!" Saskusan wasn't only rude, but rather demanding as well. It seemed most demons had that in common.

Either way, it was probably best to listen to her.

**Author notes**

**Why is Inuyasha there, and how does he know Sakusan mother. Oh and Sakusan mother is named Xue, just to tell you, it's not important, but it's some worthless information.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Odd happenings/ Part 3**

It was an odd scene to say the least.

A dog demon in a red jacket, a teenage priestess and a demon of blood all sitting around a circular table as Sakusan simply sighed at the very idea of everything that was going on.

"This is a bit far fetched, even if we are demons. Time travel is simply a myth you see, only those with a very rare power can do it. And unless you are telling me that this well of yours is secretly a higher ranked being, I doubt it has the ability to time travel. I bet that dog is from another world right?"

It goes without mention that Sakusan wasn't a very pleasant person to be around, she always had an air of arrogance around her, as if she was looking down upon all those who was around her.

"You're getting on my nerves." Inuyasha grumbled as he sat on the chair, it was surprisingly uncomfortable to belong to such a wealthy family. Though it seemed like that was the point of making it awkward to sit in, the manor didn't really have an inviting air about it.

"I know right? It's nothing really, traveling through time is so silly, I wished I never brought it up." Kagome gave a rather nervous laugh. After all even if she was a demon, she really shouldn't find out about the well. Actually the fact that she was a demon made that idea even stronger.

As soon as the black haired girl started to speak once again a silver haired woman entered the room.

"Ah, would you and your friends like anything to eat now?" Sakusan mother said in a rather cheerful and upbeat tone as the black haired demon girl grinned her teeth.

"No mother, and they're not my friends, just two idiots that have no idea whats going on!"

Kagome pouted slightly. _"She could at least say our names, after all we told her like ten times already."_

A paused followed as Sakusan snapped back to attention, it seemed that she had a question for her mother. "Mother you said you went to Higurashi house, did you not. And that is where you met this dog." Inuyasha glared at the proper lady as she paid him no mind. The silver haired woman smiled once again before speaking.

"Ah yes, that is right. I meet this boy when I accidentally dropped my necklace down the well. Your grandfather was so nice that he showed me something so sacred to your family." Kagome couldn't help but laugh nervously at that idea, no doubt he allowed her to do that because of her looks.

Actually Kagome had to wonder about the necklace, after all it seemed to have opened a portal to the feudal times. She was interested in its properties among other things.

"If it's not to much trouble, I would like to see it." Kagome asked as politely as possibly as Miss Niku gave a rather kind and gentle smile. It seemed like she was going to say yes, at least that is what Kagome thought.

"Nope, that's an impossibility. Maybe if you were a demon I would let you see it, but if I gave it to you now, you'll just end up burning your hand off or something." That was a rather blunt answer, as all hopes of an investigation came to a halt, Sakusan started speaking once again.

"I'm surprised actually, I knew you were a priestess when I first met you, but I didn't know you knew about demons. I thought you were ignorant of everything."

Kagome couldn't help but take such a comment as an insult, assuming things about others is never healthy, but to Sakusan's defense the topic in question really wasn't something you chatted about casually.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Kagome had to ask, even if she had an offended tone to her voice as Sakusan shrugged.

"Yes."

Well at least she was blunt with it.

"Also, you there, dog demon, I assume you know this girl." Sakusan stated as Inuyasha simply scoffed.

"Yes, I thought it was obvious, but then again I bet you aren't as bright as you act."

Sakusan eye twitched, Kagome probably should have said something to him, but the way the girl was acting she really did need an attitude check.

Sakusan closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, she started to speak once again. This time she gained a certain amount of authority with her words.

"Listen whoever you are, I'm not sure you completely understand what is going on here. And to be honest I would recommend you completely forget about tonight events and just live you life. You have nothing against the current demons right? So you sticking your noise in their business will only lead to trouble, unless you really want to..." Sakusan shrug, it seemed her will was solid, however the air of seriousness was broken by a familiar voice.

"WHO WANTS POPCORN!" A scream came from the kitchen as Miss Niku came out with a large bowl of popcorn in her hand, of course this lead to Sakusan snapping once again.

"God dammit mom!"

Kagome decided to ignore the current out burst and respond to Sakusan statement.

"I can't do that, I mean if they're not doing anything wrong then that's fine. But if people are going to get hurt because of them, then I simply can't ignore it right? Especially after what I've seen tonight, and now that Inuyasha is here, I feel even more confident then ever.

The silver haired teen couldn't help but blush as Sakusan simply smiled at her, it seemed she got an idea, a rather vile ideal, but an ideal non the less.

"Hmm, very well the. But if you are going to do something so pointless then you might need information on said demons that hang around here will you not. Since I'm such a nice person, if you ask me nicely I might give you some info."

Kagome was actually rather surprised at what was coming out of the girls mouth, it was as if she was agreeing to help them for little to nothing in return, which is quite the feet for a demon.

"So, you're saying that you'll help us?" Kagome asked as Sakusan scoffed.

"No, but if this place gets to crowded with demons then me doing what I have to do would get annoying, plus this way I don't even need to lift a finger and you idiots will do all the work for me. It's a win win."

Inuyasha knew at that very moment that the girl was planning on using them, it wasn't a very pleasant feeling to say the least, and he wondered if he should out deny her help. After all he handled demons before without information, he didn't need any from her.

"So in other words, you get to sit on you ass and do nothing while be run around like idiots?"

Sakusan shrugged as the half-demon pointed out that fact.

"I don't care what happens to these humans, I really don't. If everyone in this town was killed tomorrow then I would simply shrug, there are plenty of humans on this planet and in this world. I'm sure losing a couple of thousand wouldn't hurt anything."

The girl really was a demon after all as Kagome sighed she got up from her seat.

"I think this conversation is over... I guess I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow?" Kagome stated as Sakusan simply nodded.

"Yes, I have to keep up appearances, and please do get some rest tonight Higurashi. We both may end up having a long day tomorrow.

"That girl really pisses me off." Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome sighed.

They were walking along a rather quite river, the moon reflecting off the water, it was rather nice to say the least. Not a single soul was out, as Kagome started to ask rather meaningless questions.

"So...how is everyone?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"They are doing pretty good...yeah."

Awkward silence, how do people speak to one another after a goodbye, events like these don't happen often after all. But this sudden turn made a question that was rather important, where was he going to stay for the time being?

"Hey, Inuyasha...you can stay at my house for the time being if it's okay with my mom." Kagome knew it was going to be okay after all her mother knew Inuyasha quite well, but that also brought up another question.

What was he going to do all day? Something like that really wasn't worth worrying about at the moment, but still.

Inuyasha should really decline to such a thing, after all he didn't mind finding someplace to sleep, but still it was nice for her to offer.

"Fine, Sure whatever." Inuyasha blushed as he looked away, even though he really should have declined he ended up saying yes anyway.

A location that was unknown as a silver haired teen attention was caught, something was amiss. A legendary weapon was in the city, she was passing through but...

"Hmm, now this is interesting." The girl looked down towards the city, finding her target may take awhile, but it would be quite amusing.

**Author notes**

**This chapter was suppose to be apart of the last one. But I got lazy and separated, next time. Important things happen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**R.E.D Shooter. Part one**

"Kagome, hey can't you here me!"

The teenage girl snapped to attention as her friends huddled around her. It's seemed that the girl had a bad habit of forgetting about the people in the current time. Though Kagome wanted to ask why everyone was out yesterday.

"Y-yeah, just thinking of something." Kagome smiled at Yuka as she sighed, no doubt she was thinking about that scoundrel of a boyfriend, as Eri light lit right up, she seemed like she was going to talk about relationships once again.

Kagome knew they meant well, but she couldn't help but feel like they were treating her like a child. During the rather pointless conversation Kagome noted that Ayumi was staring into space, which was a shame since she usually always backed up Kagome when it came to these kind of things.

"Ah, Ayumi, are you okay?" Kagome had to ask, as Ayumi snapped to attention, and said the oddest thing that anyone has ever heard.

"Aliens don't exist!" It was odd to hear Ayumi raise her voice, but even odder for her to say something like that. As Eri, Kagome and Yuka simply looked at their friend she simply blushed.

"I-I wasn't feeling well yesterday, that's why I wasn't here. Nothing weird happened the other night or anything, that would be just silly." If Ayumi was lying then she would be doing a rather poor job of it, which is a shame since she had a good reason to hide it.

"Ah...well, I guess that covers that." Kagome didn't really ask why none of them were there yesterday, they probably had something important to do. Speaking of important things.

"_I wonder what Inuyasha is doing?"_

* * *

"Ah, your girlfriend must be a rather lucky girl...having such a beast as you for a mate." Miss Niku gave a light smile as Inuyasha back away slowly. The woman did invite him to her house for the time being, she said she needed help with something. At first he was reluctant, but he really didn't have anything better to do when Kagome was at of school.

"Y-yeah, anyway what do you need help with anyway?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the rather large manor, he noted that it was well kept, which made sense considering how much of a hardass as Sakusan living there.

Inuyasha also noted that it was a second floor, no doubt that is where Miss Niku room was, since she always came down the stairs when he seen her.

"...I need you to pull weeds out of the ground, I would highly recommend you taking off your shirt for the process...very highly recommend such a thing." Miss Niku took a step towards the half demon as Inuyasha took a step back.

For some reason he was getting a rather uncomfortable feeling around this woman, someone you would call a cougar. Or maybe an old succubus, that would suck you dry of more then just your money. The dog demon didn't want to be rude, but things were getting weird pretty quickly.

"I'm good, I can do that with my clothes on..." A long pause as Miss Niku frowned, but that only lasted for a moment before the woman grinned again.

"You know, I have a super secret and important thing in my room... could you please go get it, I'm not planning on ambushing you or anything...nope not this nice attractive lady, that happens to be single."

Another awkward pause, Inuyasha had a nagging feeling that he was being what some would call it...hit on? Those were the words that entered his head as Miss Niku took another step towards the demon.

"Hey, I don't know you very well, but someone like you wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend...right, though most men I know jump at the chance to do naughty things with beautiful woman."

And thus the conversation turned really weird, so weird that Inuyasha wanted to leave as soon as possible. Maybe going over to the Niku's house when only one of them were there was probably a bad idea.

"N-no of course not, I would never do something like that. I actually have pride in that sort of thing!" His voice was surprisingly force full as the Woman grumbled, it seemed like it would take a little bit more effort, but that wasn't the only thing that made her irritated it was the fact that he said he would never cheat on his girlfriend is what made her angry.

"Hehehe, you say that now, but when she gets all old and you start being bored of her. Then she has a kid and then you start chasing all those young demon girls. Then when you say, she should start working out, but I- I mean she states that she's thin enough and then h- I mean you finally leave her and never pays child support. Then I-I-I mean she starts sleeping around get pregnant two more times and- and."

Pointless rambling of a woman who seemed to have been burned by men before, and so the conversation reached its peek in sheer weirdness as the woman simple continued her rather long explanation as Inuyasha simply blinked, it was odd, but he truly didn't understand most of those terms that she was spouting out.

It seemed like the rambling would never end, but something caught their attention, some force that was outside the manor.

"Hmm? Odd why is she here?" Miss Niku cocked her eye as Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

No doubt there was a demon just outside the mansion, but Miss Niku did not seemed concerned about it, in fact she seemed rather happy whoever was outside she knew.

"You stay here you young demon you." Miss Niku winked as she walked towards a window and opened it, Inuyasha noted the rather expensive looking curtains. As she spoke out the window into the rather clear morning.

"Ah, Zoki I've haven't seen you in a whil-"

A sound of a gun being fired, as the woman known as Miss Niku head was forced back, as if someone was pulling her hair.

There was a long pause of silence, as Miss Niku straightened her head, as she placed her thump and her index finger around her forehead. There was a wound there no doubt, as she plunged her fingers into the area and pulled out a rather red bullet like object as it dissipated into a reddish mist. She then calmly walked towards Inuyasha who then had his sword drawn, and she spoke in a rather flat manner.

"...It seems like she's not happy to see me."That was the understatement of the year as Inuyasha slumped his shoulders, it seemed that the woman didn't understand the severity of the situation. Though one must wonder how she survived a bullet to the head.

"Who the hell is it?!" Inuyasha snapped as Miss Niku simply shrugged, before saying something rather surprising.

"Ah, yes she's my oldest daughter, quite the cruel one she is. She works for the demon church...it's a church ran by demons." Inuyasha wanted to point out how obvious that was, but he really didn't know what a church was to complain about it.

The woman dress flowed as she crossed her arms, it seemed like she was about to pout as she started to explain something.

"It's no good, I could leave anytime, but she's probably after that sword of yours." Tessaiga was probably the sword she was referring to as Inuyasha glanced at it.

But why would anyone from this world want a sword like that? After all there was no need for it, modern weapons should be overall more useful in modern day situations.

"Like hell she's going to take it!" It seemed like the half demon was about to rush out the door, before the woman stopped him, and for good reason as well.

"Ahh, that's not a good idea, my friend. She'll blow your head off without you even knowing it, you do know what a sniper is right?"

"No, I have no idea what a sniper is, is it something important." The woman wanted to smack her head, it seemed that this one was all looks and no brain. Not like it really mattered over all since knowing about a sniper doesn't mean you can stop them.

"Well, it's a person who stays far out of sight and shoots things at you. Like arrows and bullets, you know the things that usually kills you in one shot." Well to be fair arrows and bullets usually don't have instant kill properties unless it goes through the head. And even then demons probably would just shrug it off.

"Then all I need to do is see them first, ha that's simple." The woman simply blinked as her red eyes scanned the demon. It seemed he really didn't get the situation at all, though the simplicity of the idea.

"Actually, that may not be a bad idea after all..."

The woman closed her hand as a glyph appeared in the air, no doubt it was some kind of dark magic, as some sort of demonic raven appeared. It was a large as a small child as it's glowing red eyes seemed to pierce the brown walls.

"Eh, this is just going to be shot down, but if I know anything about that weapon of hers, each shot has a longer reload time then the last. The first shot takes no time and has the strength of a normal bullet, the second shot has the power to destroy a wall. But has a reload time of ten seconds, everything after that simply doubles the time. But if we let her reach the sixth shot then we lose, there is no way to send back the attack and it alters reality to always hit its target. I'll survive the blast, but I doubt you would, the one flaw in this is that the weapon can not switch strength at will. At least not while it's being used as a sniper. It's either stays at the strength of the first shot or keep growing, not being in use it will reset to the first shots strength. This is only when it's being used as a sniper however, her weapons properties varies depending on the situation."

That was a lot of information to take in, but the weapon was what Inuyasha was worried about, it seemed to be special somehow, and he wanted to know how.

"What kind of thing is she using anyway? A bow and arrow?" That was the only long distant weapon Inuyasha was use to, it was weird any other way since he only seen the weapon called a gun, about a handful of times.

"It's...something rather difficult to describe. It's a very powerful weapon known as the R.E.D shooter, it uses the users blood to create bullets. This would be worthless to most owners, but since my family can not only regenerate from next to nothing, but we can also freely control our blood. These two traits made my daughter the best wielder of the weapon. Once a bullet is fired it cannot change direction, that is an unshakable law however the owner of the R.E.D shooter who is apart of the Niko family can over come this law. It's also known as the gun of guns, nothing can match the power of the fifth shot, which is said to be able to shatter a bridge. And nothing can avoid or push back the sixth shot since it's no longer a demonic bullet, rather than a curse that kills its target as soon as it's fired." Miss Niko wished she had a pair of glasses, she felt like a rather sexy teacher explaining such worthless things.

Inuyasha grumbled as he scratched his head, he really didn't understand that well, but he didn't want to go through another explanation so he just pretended he understood the situation.

But that still didn't explain why Miss Niko summoned a demon crow for her bidding. And in a closed off manor none the less.

Miss Niko nodded as the crow followed the command of its master, it flew to the top of the main room, before flying out into the air, Miss Niko payed close attention to the bird as she slowly walked towards the open window, it seemed like she didn't want to be shot in the head again.

Even though it was in the middle of the day, a loud boom was heard, through the air. The crow did not fall, saying it did would imply there was enough left of it to be considered a crow as. Which would be a lie in the current situation.

"Oh my, it simply exploded, I didn't expect that at all. I hope we didn't ruin anyone's day by bathing them in blood or anything." The woman said that in the most sincere way possible, as Inuyasha grumbled.

It was pointless, why was she sending out worthless demons like that. Though something in Inuyasha's mind clicked.

She was trying to get Zoki to waste her shots on worthless things. This was the second shot, so the next one will have to have at least a ten second reload, and if she doesn't shoot at all then the crows will locate her allowing a counterattack.

"This is going to take a while, isn't." Inuyasha huffed as the woman next to him shrugged before summoning the next raven.

"Listen you handsome demon you, the next will be twenty seconds, so from the time that this crow is killed you have to reach the sniper. If you don't then the fourth shot will kill you, unless you have a way to reflect the shot, even then. Unless you know where it's coming from, reflecting it will be impossible."

Inuyasha paused as he waited, the time between the third shot is fired and the fourth is all they could afford, the sixth shot will kill no matter the range and no matter the position. Since it's no longer a demonic bullet at that point.

"Okay...ready?"

**Author note**

**And random cliffhanger!**

**I also love reviews, it's my life force, I need it, so please leave a review if you like it.**


End file.
